Video conferencing includes a set of technologies to facilitate two-way audio and video communication between two endpoints. Videoconferencing often requires specialized equipment. For example, some videoconferencing systems include life sized monitors, dedicated rooms, and high bandwidth communication equipment. These types of videoconferencing boardrooms may be very expensive.
Simpler video conferencing systems that utilize mobile phones have become popular. A front facing camera allows the user to view the screen and be photographed at the same time. This arrangement is beneficial for person to person communication between mobile devices. The screen of each mobile device may display the other user in a large frame and the local user in a smaller, picture in picture, frame.
However, in order to see the screen, each user is limited to pointing the front facing camera near his face. Another arrangement for the camera may be better suited for other applications.